The Sage Of The Six Elements
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Neglected and betrayed by the ones who raised him, Naruto runs from home in hopes of becoming stronger. But when he bumps into a man he learns that power will always come at a price? But what will Naruto give in order to gain the power he craves? And what is this new power bestowed upon his body? And why does it feel so powerful? Rated M. Major bashing. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **That's right. BlackSpirit101 has done it again. I've delved into my mind once again and began the creation of a new fanfic. And it is finally ready. The newest creation of this magnificent work of art.**

 **Welcome to The Sage Of The Six Elements.**

 **A Naruto and Jak & Daxter crossover fanfic.**

 **With the request for this fanfic, having reached a new height where 4 other fans have asked to create this fanfic.**

 **So in this case enjoy.**

 **It will be a harem, and here it is:**

 **Temari**  
 **Kurenai**  
 **Yugao**  
 **Yugito**  
 **Nibi**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Fu**  
 **Konan**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Samui**  
 **Keira**  
 **Ashelin**  
 **and Tess**

 **This will not change at all.**

 **As well, it is a bit of a revenge story, so just sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End.

10 October, the night the Kyuubi No Yoko attacked Konoha. The village never saw it coming one bit. Kushina who had just given birth to her twin children was completely spent after giving birth to them was taken and had the beast forcibly removed. After that, the masked man that attacked them set the beast on Konoha and had it destroy Konoha.

A few minutes later that more left like hours, Minato showed up and sealed the beast into his children. The twin children were named Menma and Natsume. They were celebrated as heroes. But there is more to this tale than what was leaked. And half of it was lies.

 **8 years later.**

"Look tou-san, kaa-san. I did it." said their child Menma who had summoned up 3 chains and managed to tie up the dummies in their estate training grounds.

To any normal visitor to this lovely home, they could see a family that was known as the ideal family. A loving wife. A commited husband. Wonderful children added into the mix as well. But when you look to the shadows. You find one last member of this 'perfect' family.

Meet Naruto Uzumaki. Eldest son to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. And it was actually he who holds the beast inside him. Everything that happened that night, went as follows.

During the sealing of the beast, Minato found that his son, Menma couldn't hold the beast as his chakra system was too weak. So they called for their first born child. Naruto. And sealed the beast in him. Now Kyuubi was quite happy living inside Kushina for quite a while and never tried to interfere with the birthing of Naruto.

But when the twins were born, something happened. Kyuubi felt trapped when the children were being born. And it was this feeling of being trapped that was causing him to begin to cease to exist. So he pushed back. Soon enough his whole world went black when he was taken from Kushina, and when he came to. He was sealed within Naruto.

Natsume held the chakra of him, but had very little control over it. When Menma's chakra awoke, it was revealed that he had Kushina's chakra chains. And they decided to train Natsume and Menma together. While Naruto was pushed aside. But there is even more.

Naruto was born with a powerful genetic defect. He was born with no chakra whatsoever. Even a civilian holds chakra but very little. But Naruto. Was born with zero chakra at all. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't even find out why. Kyuubi did what he could to try and help out Naruto, but no avail. Even though Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, there was a small anomly in Naruto's DNA that made it possible for Kyuubi to be sealed within him. This anomaly was never seen ever. And no one knew what it was really.

Oh, that's right. Kyuubi, from witnessing Naruto begin to become more and more isolated, decided to help rid Naruto of this lonely feeling. He contacted the boy one night and made friends instantly with Naruto. Kyuubi promised that he'd always look out for Naruto no matter what. Naruto was grateful for that.

But if that wasn't anymore worse, Naruto soon was excluded from everything. Family festivals. Gatherings, celebrations. All those things, not once was he congradulated. It was always about Menma and Natsume. Never him. One day he asked if he could be trained, but his parents ignored him as if he was a simple breeze passing by. Not worth paying attention to.

A few days later, Naruto snapped. He stormed into his parents room. And that is where this story begins. At that very arguement, between son and parents.

"I want to be trained." barked Naruto scolding his parents.

"Not this again." said Minato rolling his eyes.

"For months. I've asked you to train me. Yet you brush me aside like I was nothing. Am I not good enough?" snapped Naruto.

"Your siblings need to be trained. What if Natsume looses control?" stated Kushina glarring at her son.

"Am I not your child? Am I not part of this family?" questioned Naruto.

"Naruto. How many times have we said it. You will be trained after your siblings. What part of that don't you understand?" barked Kushina getting irritated.

"The part where I'll be trained. All I want is to become stronger. Why can't you make me stronger?" pressed Naruto.

"You don't have chakra. The exercises your siblings do will tear you to shreds. You will not even be able to do the first exercise." said Minato now too getting frustrated.

It was the same thing every time. Naruto coming in and asking to be trained. It sounded more than a broken record than their son. Always nagging, never stopping.

"I can throw shuriken. And even Kunai. Sure I may not have chakra, but I can still be a ninja." said Naruto hoping this could prove to them that he was not weak.

"Sure you may be able to. But your siblings come first." growled Kushina.

"But I want-"

"That's enough!" shouted Minato.

"You will never be trained, ever. You're just weighing your siblings down and you will never accomplish anything in your pathetic life. You're such a failure. What's wrong with you? You're absolutely worthless. You can't even do anything right. I wish you had never been born!" snapped Kushina glarring bloody daggers at her son .

That was it. The final straw had been broken. Kushina just sat there, glarring at her son who stood there. Completely heartbroken as tears ran down his cheeks. What just came out his mother's mouth just proved how much they valued him. And apparently, Minato was in the same boat as he too scolded his son.

Hanging his head as the sounds of sobbing were soon heard, Naruto turned around and walked off, but not before stopping in the doorway and looking behind him.

"Guess I was never here to begin with. Nor was I your son for that matter." said Naruto as he ran out the room.

Coming down from their rage, Kushina soon clasped a hand over her mouth at what she had just said. Did she really say those things? Looking over to Minato who had a hand on his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Did I go too far?" asked Kushina.

"We'll make it up to him in the morning." said Minato thinking they could make it up for what they said.

 **The next morning.**

Waking up to a new morning, Minato stretched his tired limbs and looked to find his wife not sleeping next to him. Probably downstairs making breakfast. Man he could go for some eggs and bacon right now.

Getting dressed he made his way downstairs to find Kushina wondering the estate grounds. Busy shouting out Naruto's name. Walking up to her, he stopped before her and layed hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Minato.

"I can't find Naruto-kun. He's not in his room." said Kushina.

"He's probably hiding. He likes playing hide and seek." said Minato.

"I've searched everywhere on the grounds. He is nowhere to be found." said Kushina now worried.

"Did we do this? Were we so blinded by what we were doing that we neglected our first child?" said Kushina now beginning to cry.

"Hey, don't say that. He is around here. We'll just look for him." said Minato.

 **Naruto. 10 hours ago.**

Running out the house and into the ghost streets of Konoha, Naruto carried on sprinting. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was away from here.

His heart was officially broken. He never had a family. He was never loved. And he was never needed by anyone for that matter. Why was this done to him? Was this all a sick joke to Kami? Have a life given to him for him to end up a screw up?

But as he ran he bumped into a man who was cladded in a black cloak with a hood pulled up over his face. His sickly yellow eyes showed how dangerous he was.

"What's wrong little one?" cooed the man.

"I was never loved by my parents. They see me as a liability more than a son. I have nowhere to go." said Naruto.

"Little one. I have a place for you. I can raise you as my own. What do you desire and I can make it possible." said the man.

"I desire power to be strong beyond compare. I desire strength to take down those who stand in my way." stated Naruto as his heart began to turn cold.

"I can make that happen. I can give you all that you heart desires. Come with me. And I can make your dream a reality." said the man escorting Naruto away from Konoha.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto to the man.

"Oh, my name is Orochimaru." said the man as they walked away.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh snap.**

 **What a way to speak to your child am I right? To any child, that was very much uncalled for. And now Naruto is gone.**

 **Too late for Kushina and Minato to mend this broken bridge.**

 **And now Naruto is taken with Orochimaru and who knows what will happen to him?**

 **And yes Naruto will have the Morph Gun from Jak 3.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 2: The Awakening.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the second chapter of The Sage Of The Six Elements.**

 **What a way to start of the fanfic. Naruto hearing those vile words from his parent's mouths and then running away from home. Only to stumble into a man named Orochimaru. With Naruto leaving with Orochimaru to gain power, this leaves his parents, or more like Kushina scared that what she said last night went too far.**

 **Hoping to track their son down and fix what they have done, they begin their search for him. Not knowing that Naruto is gone from their grasp for good.**

 **But what is happening to the poor boy?**

 **As well I'm adding three more girls into the harem:**

 **Hinata Hyuga  
Kaguya Otsutsuki  
Maia (Jak & Daxtar)**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Cahpter 2: The Awakening.

It had been well over 2 years since Naruto left home and was never seen since. Ever since that night and learning that Naruto was missing, Kushina and Minato put the brakes on Menma's and Natsume's training drastically to spend more time searching for the son they lost. Minato was furious as to the countless ANBU reported that their searches had turned up empty and it was like Naruto vanished off the face of the world.

Minato told them on numerous occasions to search again and again. And again and again. The ANBU reported that Naruto was nowhere to be found. This drove Minato into a slight case of depression. Looking to the picture of his family on his desk, he saw their first born son not even in it. Another knife to drive into his already damaged heart. Though this pain he was feeling was nothing compared to what Naruto went through.

Kushina took it harder than her husband. She kept recalling what she said to Naruto that night and wished she had a time machine to take it all back. Those words she said. Such atrocity. Oh how Mito would be turning in her grave.

Kushina drove herself into a corner and isolated nearly everything in her life. Numerous nights, she'd lock herself in Naruto's room and just beg Kami to return her baby to her, unharmed and forgiving. She even cried herself to sleep almost every night and even went so far as to forget to do a lot in the house.

She looked and felt empty for the way she treated her son. Why did it have to turn out this way? Why did she say that?

 **With Naruto.**

It had been 2 whole years since Naruto left with Orochimaru and was promised power. But Naruto never knew the price of power. He only saw a means to grow stronger. Not knowing what to give as payment.

Well, he learnt that when Orochimaru made it to his base and placed Naruto on a routine daily cycle of being injected in a rather torturous method that no human could survive. If it wasn't for Kyuubi inside him, he'd be dead. Now reaching the age of 12, Naruto no longer looked like he used to.

He was played, broken down, tortured. Defiled, ruined. Everything he ever imagined, played out before him in a never ending nightmare. Puncture marks littered his body as he sat in his cold, damp cell. His clothes were rags. His skin was so pale one might mistake him as a ghost. His hair longer that reached past his shoulders. His eyes dulled and void of life. He hadn't seen sunlight since he went with Orochimaru and frankly, he may even think he forgot what the sun looked like. Or felt like for that matter.

He made at least one friend while being tested on by this sick man. Her name was Tayuya. Though she was rather attractive, she made it very clear that she wasn't into men. Naruto took that as a surprise, but accepted Tayuya for who she was. She was planning on busting him out soon and her and her close friend/crush Kin were going to make a run for it.

But his musings were cut short when his celll door opened to show two Oto nin standing there with a pair of shackles in their hands.

"You know the drill." barked the one as they walked over to Naruto and slammed the shackles on his wrists.

Naruto was once again dragged away to that horrid experimental table. Oh how he hated that machine with a burning passion. The first time he was locked onto the table like chair was when he got his first injection cycle. And man did it burn his insides beyond comprehension. He tallied up as to how many injections cycles he had been through. The final total was 210 injection cycles. 211 if you include this one.

The doors to the experimentation room opened up and the two Oto nin secured Naruto onto the table as Orochimaru walked over to the boy. A rather angry look on his face.

"You'd better make sure you show signs of changing. This is the last we have of this stuff." said Orochimaru turning to Kabuto.

"Begin the Eco Injection Cycle." he barked.

"At once." replied Kabuto pressing some buttons and a panel above Naruto opened up.

A large cylinder dropped down from the ceiling while several arms came out the object. Naruto's heart rate sky rocketed which reflected on the moniters.

"Begin." said Orochimaru.

"Eco Injection Cycle Initiated." came a mechanical voice as the arms opened up to show pipes with needles sticking out at the ends.

And the needles plunged into Naruto's skin. Naruto hissed in pain as he watched through blurred eyes as the 6 colored liquids invaded his skin once more. The 6 colors was as follows. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple and white. Once the liquid entered his body did the real pain begin.

Naruto's eyes shot open as the shouts and screams of pain invaded the space in the experimental room. His body once more feeling hot as the liquid was relentlessly pumped into his body. He had been through this routine almost on a daily basis. The days where he wasn't experimented one with this, Eco, he was played through stress tests to activate the power for Orochimaru and Kabuto to see if the Eco was taking effect.

Naruto had been blasted with water at an extremely high pressure, shoved and pushed to the edge of drowning in water. But the worst was when he was shoved into an ice bath and had him sealed inside it for 5 weeks. The next one was where they locked him in an air sealed room and brought the air to the point where breathing felt like you were choking. That went on for 7 weeks. Hearing that this was the final test made Naruto rather relieved.

They say right before you die, everything flashes before your eyes. And he was experiencing that. Well, at least he'd have aheadstart into Hell and laugh at his parents as they burn for their crimes. To Naruto, death was an escape for him right now.

But aftter an hour, the last of the tubes were emptied and a mechanical voice sounded.

"Eco Injection Cycle complete. Bio readings: Normal and unchanged." said the voice.

"Hmph. Nothing. I was told that this boy would be different due to him not having any chakra. Your information was off Kabuto. I wasted all this time gathering all the different coloured Eco I could find. Wasted on this useless brat." hissed Orochimaru while kabuto walked over to his master.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments Orochimaru. I fear the Eco Warrior Project has failed." said Kabuto with Orochimaru grabbing Naruto's hair.

"You should at least be dead with all that Eco I pumped into you." growled Orochimaru.

"What now. With enemies pressing on our borders, we will soon be overrun. Without a new weapon, we cannot hold them off forever." said Kabuto only to watched Orochimaru shake his head as his hands became fists.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this fight against those savages. Move forward with our plan." said Orochimaru stepping infront of Kabuto and pointing to Naruto. "And dispose of this...thing tonight."

"As you wish." said Kabuto before grabbing Naruto's shirt. "I'll be back later."

And with that the two sickminded men walked out the room, leaving Naruto there. Half dead. But as he lay there, he began to feel something growing inside of him. And man did it feel powerful. But as he began to feel the power grow inside him, the door opened to reveal Tayuya.

"Ding, room service. Body chains, roach food, torture devices. Time to get up Naruto." she said only for Naruto to lift his head slightly before dropping it down. "That's a nice thank you. I've been crawling around this place. Risking everything I had. Literally, to get you, myself and Kin outta here. I've been plotting this for 2 years. Say something. Just this once." she begged him as she shook Naruto.

Naruto meerly shook his head as he snappped his eyes open.

"I'm gonna kill Orochimaru." growled Naruto only for Tayuya to place a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. Right now we gotta get outta here." she said making her way to the console.

"Just let me figure out how to unlocked the security locks on your chair so that..."

Tayuya did finish what she was saying as Naruto began to growl while flexing his hands and moving back and forth in the chair. His rage burning inside him in conjunction with something extremely dark and destructive. And in one mighty growl like grunt, Naruto broke through the locks like they were nothing while turning into a rather dark and evil looking form. The form he took on, didn't even look human. His eyes were as black as night, his hair turned a full grey along with his skin as his nails grew longer and also turned black. Horns grew out his head as purple electricity sparked off his body. His canines also became long and sharp.

"Or, uh. You could do it." said Tayuya backing away as she watched Naruto get off the table and make his way to her. The intent to kill burning in his eyes.

"Naruto, e-easy now. E-Easy buddy. It's...It's you pal Tayuya remember?" asked Tayuya bracing herself as Naruto raised a hand to kill her.

"Ragh. Tayuya?" said Naruto as he turned back to normal.

"What the heck was that? Sheesh." said Tayuya making her way to Naruto. "Remind me to never piss you off. Come on tall dark and gruesome. We're outta here."

Walking with her along the hallways only to find Kin further up. The made their way out the base. But halfway to the exit. Naruto collapsed as he placed a hand on his head. His vision was getting blurry and it was getting hard to see. He could see small streams of black tendrils in his vision.

"Dammit. Get him up. We gotta keep moving." said Tayuya with her and Kin lifting up Naruto.

But when they finally made it out, they found many forces of Oto before them while Orochimaru and Kabuto were seen before them.

"I should've known. You two and your ideals of peace. Please you two are nothing but a bunch of carpet munchers." hissed Orochimaru.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." mumbled Naruto as he glarred at the man who did this to him.

"Surrender and die." said an Oto nin.

"Uh, don't you mean surrender, OR DIE?" barked Kin only for the Oto nin to charge at them.

But that was when Naruto jumped off the girls and attacked them back. He moved with speed and vigor as he glared with hatred as he moved through them like they were sttanding still. Naruto unleashed fury upon them. But when he delivered a punch to the one Oto nin, Naruto transformed into his Dark form once again. But this time, his ears grew longer to be like an elf.

Shaking his head as he tried to understand what was going on, he soon spotted an Oto nin charging to him. His body moved on its own and he slammed his clawed hands into the man, killing him instantly. The Oto nin looked on in shock as Naruto dropped the man and charged at the others. To Tayuya and Kin, it was like they were watching a horror movie before them. It was so gruesome and bloody that they found it to be rather enjoyable.

In the end, all Oto nin that were there were killed, but Orochimaru and Kabuto got away leaving the monster they had created. Naruto soon transformed back to normal as he shook like a man possessed trying to stay sane. But his elf ears died out to just be pointed ears on Naruto.

"That was cool. Do it again." exclaimed Kin looking to Naruto.

"Something's, happening to me. Something he did. I can't, conrtol it." said Naruto as he slowly stopped shaking.

"Uh, you okay Naruto?" asked Tayuya.

"Sort of." said Naruto looking to his friend.

"You're not okay young man. You've been touch by the darkness. And it will grow more stronger and eventually consume you with its madness." said a voice as a man who was rather short came into the clearing.

The trio took the man in before them. He was really short and came up to their waist. He had elf like ears and a log on his back with a bird sitting on the rock. Two logs under his feet and a stick in his hands.

"Who're you?" they asked.

"My name is Samos. A pleasure to meet you. I was trying to find the man responsible for stealing a vat of unprocessed Eco. That vat had every single type of Eco in it. From Blue to Light Eco. But I think I've found my answer. You have it in your bloodstream now." said the midget.

"So that stuff they shoved into my body was Eco." said Naruto with Samos nodding his head.

"Looks like it. I know Eco when I see it. But you haven't even gained the needed tools to control this power." said Samos.

"What do you mean?" asked Kin.

"Uncontrolled Eco is very volitile. It can create a rather messy outcome where the person could explode. I will help you learn to control these powers. And help you harness them to the fullest of my abilities. Unfortunately I am a Green Eco Sage. So I can only help you with Green Eco." said Samos.

"Well, this power is amazing. But I don't really want to be a walking bomb. I say we do it." said Naruto.

"Anywhere is better than this place. Count me in." said Tayuya with Kin agreeing with her.

"Excellent. Then let's go." said Samos as he let the group away.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained the power of Dark Eco along with the other 5 Eco types. But he has also realised that by going with Orochimaru was the greatest mistake he could ever have made.**

 **With him now a free man, along with Tayuya and Kin, they head out along with the Green Eco Sage known as Samos to help Naruto control these Eco powers he has now.**

 **Can he master it in time?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 3: The Lesson Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lesson Begins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter to The Sage Of The Six Elements.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained the power of all 6 Eco types. He is now to learn how to harness this power in hopes of not losing control and destroying anything. Or exploding as well.**

 **Being taken in by Samos, they move from the Elemental Nations and learn what it means to control Eco. And no it doesn't mean that Tayuya and Kin will use it. They have chakra and can't use Eco due to this.**

 **Tagging along with Naruto due to them stating that anywhere was better than here, they follow Samos for Naruto to be taught in the ways of Eco.**

 **Should he master all Eco types, he will be able to carve his own path in life.**

 **As well, let's get a few things said.**

 **I've made the decision to this. Kushina shall be in the harem. No questions regarding that. My decision . Lastly, Natsume will be having a rather dark secret she wants no one to find out. I'll let you guess as to what that secret is. And lastly, I've decided Naruto won't get the Morph Gun. Well, he will but won't. After watching RWBy again and waiting for Volume 5 for RWBY to come out. (Which has been anounced). I had an idea. Why not have the Morph Gun like Yang's gauntlets. I will show you what I mean. As well, Koyuki Kazehana will join the harem. A final harem will be placed at the end of this chapter. No harsh words please. Constructive critisism please. Wanna flame? Go make a fire in your back yard.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Lesson Begins.

It had been a while since Naruto made his way along with Tayuya and Kin to where Samos was leading them. They traveled by boat off the Elemental Nations into uncharted waters and soon found a village of some kind. There they got settled in with Naruto getting a small house he shared with Tayuya and Kin.

He sometimes hated living with these to girls as they told each other that seeing that they were free from Orochimaru, they should consumate their love for one another. And so began the two enjoying themselves while Naruto would lay in the other room trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't as they would just keep going at it like rabbits in heat. His clothing had changed quite a bit, and he was rather happy to be out of those rags. He now wore a pair of white pants, combat boots and a blue shirt with fingerless black gloves with gauntlets.

When morning came around, Naruto was seen standing before Samos who stood opposite of him along with his daughter, Keira. Today he'd be learning how to harness the power of Green Eco.

"Right, let's get you trained." said Samos as he looked on to the boy.

"Yes sir." said Naruto.

"Green Eco is the basis of all life in the world. Green Eco is the very power of life. It can move to your will but is rather limited. Green Eco focuses more on the protection and restoration of one's own body. For instance..." trailed Samos as he threw a knife to Naruto that clipped his shoulder.

"What the hell old man?" he barked holding his hand over the wound.

"Now, focus your mind on healing yourself. Should you concerntrate hard enough, your wound will heal through Green Eco." said Samos.

Naruto clicked his tongue and focused his mind. Samos soon took note of the green glow eminating from the wound on Naruto's shoulder with the wound restitching itself. Leaving nothing at all. Not even scar tissue. Nodding his head, Samos congradulated Naruto in learning the healing part of Green Eco.

"Now, that you know how to use the restoration part of Green Eco, the time to learn the protection part of it. Create a forcefield around yourself in order to block these incoming projectiles." stated Samos as Keira wheeled in an object that looked like a mechanical baseball pitcher.

Without warning, the first ball was fired at Naruto. Bringing up his arms to defend himself, Naruto scrunched his eyes as he waited for the pain. But when a strange humming sound. Opening his one eye then the other, Naruto found a see through green barrier like bubble encasing him. Samos nodded his head as he told Keira to crank it up.

The projectiles came thick and fast. Forcing Naruto to keep up the shield. But after a few minutes, the shield broke entirely and shattered into pieces with Naruto stumbling backwards for a bit.

"Excellent. You've just learnt that your power has a slight weakness. Though Green Eco can stop enemy attacks and projectiles, it does have a limit. Same with your restoration. You can only heal yourself so many times before you run out of Green Eco and need to recharge." said Samos with Naruto thanking him.

"Thanks old man." said Naruto with Samos donning a thinking pose.

"Astonishing. Your quick mastery of Green Eco is rather intriguing. Any normal person would struggle to gain the basic concept. Tell me, did you know how to previously do it?" asked Samos with Naruto shaking his head.

"No, I didn't. It just felt natural." said Naruto with Keira looking to her father.

"Maybe he's a prodigy." suggested Keira.

"That is a possibility." said Samos before something clicked. "Of course. Are you by any chance, just a normal human? Not like just and not with chakra?"

"I am. I was born with a genetic defect." said Naruto with Samos snapping his fingers.

"Excellent. That definitely explains it." said Samos. "I've read somewhere that the power of Eco can be mastered naturally be people who have no Eco or chakra in them. They are completely devoid of anything supernatural. Seeing that you were born with no chakra or Eco, you have gained a natural talent where you call on the power unconsciencely. When you were exposed to that Eco, you gained the power and knowledge of how to use each Eco type. It's just a matter of getting the hang of it." said Samos.

"So, I've become an Eco prodigy then." said Naruto with Samos shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks that way." said Samos. "Next, you are to learn the power of Red Eco. Come back here tomorrow."

With that, Samos left the two of them and returned to his hut to do some meditating. Naruto made his way to Keira and asked her one thing.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Naruto.

"I see no problem with that." said Keira with them walking off.

As the two walked, they spoke about many things. They found a common interest in one another about a burning passion to make the world a better place. But their agendas were totally different. Keira sought to make a world where people were happy and peaceful. But Naruto wanted to wipe the world clean. Cleanse it and make it better with those that choose to be part of the new world. Both had it where the world was right, but Naruto's one was extreme. Keira agreed that it was a valid approach, but she didn't like it. Must still be the Dark Eco poisoning his mind.

Naruto told her about his past and what he went through as well. Keira understood it all then. It wasn't the Dark Eco poisoning his mind. It was the way he was brought up. He had been tormented and destroyed at such a young age that he became like this. She finally understood the reason why Naruto wanted to wipe the world clean. Instead of trying to remove corruption with sweet words to people. Just pull it out by force. As simple as that. She also learnt that she wanted to get revenge on the one who did this to him. The one who turned him to become such a powerful being. Yes Naruto was insanely strong. But right now, he was plagued by the pain of what he went through for 2 years.

Thanking him for the walk, they went their seperate ways with Naruto returning to his house and Keira returning to her father's hut. But as Naruto walked along, he spotted a woman in Precurssor Armor that revealed quite the amount of skin. Her hair was a combination of grey and yellow while her ears were pointed much like how his were. Walking over to the girl, Naruto began to see if she was awake.

"Hello? Miss? Are you okay?" he asked with the girl's eyes slowly opening.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Naruto." stated Naruto.

"Maia." she replied to him.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto as Maia got to her feet.

"I don't even know. I don't even know what happened. I remember rebelling against my brother and what have you. The next I found myself here." replied Maia with Naruto thinking for a bit.

"Do you have a place to live?" asked Naruto with Maia shaking her head.

"I don't." she said looking to Naruto.

"Then come stay with me." he suggested. "I've got more than enough space at my house."

"Really?" asked Maia with stars in her eyes. "You really wouldn't mind?"

Naruto shook his head as he smiled to Maia.

"I don't mind one bit." said Naruto with Maia thanking him.

Escorting her to his house, he opened the door to allow Maia to enter to find Tayuya and Kin sitting on the couch enjoying some tea as they sat there in silence. When the door opened, their heads turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Hey, welcome back. Who's this?" asked Kin with both girls setting the cups down.

"Kin, Tayuya, this is Maia. She will be staying with us from now on. Maia, this is Tayuya and Kin. Despite on what you're thinking, they're not into me at all. They swing the other way." said Naruto with Tayuya nodding her head.

"Indeed. Though I must say you look ravishing. So delicious." said Tayuya licking her lips making poor Maia cringe in fear.

"Uh, sorry. I'm into guys." said Maia with the two girls sighing in depression.

"Oh well. But that's your choice. So, you into Naruto?" asked Kin making Maia blush a bit.

"He is rather cute. Those ears are nothing I've seen before. But I don't mind." said Maia with her eyes darting to Naruto.

"Okay, rooms are on the second floor. Let's get you settled into one." said Naruto leading her up the stairs.

Tayuya and Kin picked their teas back up and took a sip before Tayuya spoke up.

"Naruto is one lucky bastard for reeling in such a catch." she purred only to have her girlfriend/lover raise and eyebrow.

"So you're saying that you'd rather have someone with her body and not mine." said Kin with Tayuya throwing her hands up.

"I didn't say that. I prefer your body, my love." purred Tayuya licking her lips.

Opening a door for Maia to walk into, Maia found the room to be rather standard but rather cozy as well at the same time. Looking over to Naruto, she plopped down onto the bed and smiled to him.

"Thank you so much for this, Naruto." she purred.

"You're welcome." said Naruto walking off only to hear Kurama speak into his mind.

 **"Kit, did you pick that up from that woman?"** he bellowed.

 _'I did. Seems like she finds me attractive.'_ said Naruto.

 **"Indeed. By any chance you get, you should make her your mate. With this power being never seen before, you are to be able to produce powerful children. You may be the first person to known full mastery of Eco."** sid Kurama.

 _'I'll keep my eyes open for an opening.'_ said Naruto with Kurama going silent.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally arrived at the village where Samos lives. He's already learnt how to use Green Eco thanks to his power and sudden knowledge of using Eco. With Keira learning from Naruto about his past, she finds that they have the same goal, though different means of achieving the goal itself.**

 **With Naruto ready to be trained in the uses of Red Eco, Naruto makes his way back home and finds a girl named Maia passed out. Taking her back to his house, he gets her settled in a room which she thanks him for it. But she also seems to be slightly crushing on the young Eco user.**

 **Here's the final harem list. No more changes:**

 **Temari**  
 **Kurenai**  
 **Yugao**  
 **Yugito**  
 **Nibi**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Fu**  
 **Konan**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Samui**  
 **Keira**  
 **Ashelin**  
 **Tess**  
 **Maia**  
 **Kaguya Otsutsuki**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Hinata**  
 **Koyuki Kazehana**

 **Don't like the harem? Wanna flame me? Go ahead. I don't care anymore. My story. My rules.**

 **Chapter 4: The Darkness Awakens.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Awakens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for The Sage Of The Six Paths.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learned rather quickly as to the power of Green Eco and what it could do.**

 **Learning from Samos that Green Eco is the power of life itself Naruto learns two abilities of Green Eco, Restoration and Shield.**

 **Using Green Eco he is able to heal any injury he has and create a see through green barrier around himself, blocking incoming attacks.**

 **With Naruto being told he'd be learning to control Red Eco tomorrow, he heads back to the house he, Tayuya and Kin live in. But there he finds Maia. A mysterious woman who was passed out on his route he took home. Deciding to have her live with him, she chooses a room where she can stay in.**

 **With Maia now living with Naruto and the two girls, Maia begins to fall for Naruto. Finding him to be rather cute.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Darkness Awakens.

Waking up to a new morning to get some training done, Naruto finds Samos standing there as he was seen speaking to Maia. From the look on Samos' face, it seemed rather serious. Maia could be seen holding her head down as she repeatedly apologized for not listening when she could. But then Samos had an idea and saw Naruto before him.

"Ah Naruto. Perfect timing. Today, we're going to do something different." said Samos as both him and Maia turned to the boy.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Seeing that you have Dark Eco flowing in your veins, you need to control that power. Seeing that Maia knows of Dark Eco, she will teach you about that power. So that means you won't learn about Red Eco today. Learn hard." said Samos walking off leaving the two there.

"Okay Naruto. Today is about Dark Eco. Dark Eco is the very power of destruction itself. Dark Eco also has the ability to mutate and warp whatever touches it. Dark Eco is capable of corrupting anyone who touches it. But there are a few exceptions. Being myself and you. Our will is strong enough to negate the Dark Eco effects." said Maia.

"Got it." said Naruto.

"Okay. Now, Dark Eco has a transformation with it. Aside from Light Eco, the other Eco forms don't grant a transformation ability. Try transforming now into your Dark Form." said Maia.

Nodding to her, Naruto focused his mind and soon began to feel the cold, dark grip the Dark Eco had on him. Outside his body, Maia watched as a purple spark shot off his body.

"Good, stay with it." said Maia.

Naruto focused everything he had as he tried to stay with the feeling he was getting. Delving further, Naruto threw his body back as he fully transformed into his Dark Form. Looking to Maia as he looked at his boyd to find himself transformed. Maia clapped as she made her way to Naruto.

"Excellent. Very good. Your mastery of Dark Eco is rather impressive. While in this form, you have enhanced reflexes and an increase in strength and endurance. You also have a few other abilities at your disposal. One of which is the devestating Dark Bomb and Dark Blast." said Maia.

Arching an eyebrow, Naruto turned to her.

 **"What do those do?"** asked Naruto.

"They are manifestations of your Dark Eco. Jump into the air and drop down. Before you hit the ground, slam your fist onto the ground." said Maia.

Doing as she said, Naruto surged as high as he could into the air and soon dropped down to the ground. As he came to the ground, Naruto slammed his fist onto the ground and watched as a wave of Dark Eco shot off in every direction. But he soon found himself reverting back to normal soon after. Maia meerly clapped her hands as she smiled to him.

"Well done. Did you notice that you've transformed back to normal." she said.

"Hard to not notice." retorted Naruto.

"That's because both the Dark Bomb and Dark Blast both use all your Dark Eco. You must wait until you've regained Dark Eco to use the power again." said Maia with Naruto nodding his head.

But as they began to have their talk on the properties and what Dark Eco could also do, a ship flew over their heads and crashed into a nearby lake. Both of them took off in the direction it came and found a cruzer of some kind. Looking closer, Naruto saw someone in the cockpit of the cruzer.

"There's someone there." said Naruto jumping into the water and swimming to the wreckage.

Making it there he pulled out the person and found it to be a woman with red hair done in what looked to be braids. A very well endowed figure accompanied her look while she had what seemed to be birth marks on her face. Or it could be war paint. Her shirt was cut to show off her amazing and smooth stomach while a red gauntlet rested on her one arm.

Swimming back to the banks, Maia helped Naruto pull the woman out and then helped Naruto get out the water. Naruto instantly placed an ear on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. But Maia took it the wrong way.

"Oh sure, get a nice feel there why don't you." she hissed.

"No, checking for a pulse." said Naruto as he found no heartbeat.

Lifting her neck he opened the girl's mouth and began mouth-to-mouth. Maia blushed in shock at what she was seeing. She thought Naruto's first kiss would belong to her. But no, this woman stole it from her. How dare she?

Stopping with the mouth-to-mouth, Naruto began compressions on her chest. To get her heart going again. After a few compressions, the girl began to cough as a bit of water came out her mouth as she surged to be sitting. She opened her eyes and gazed around her.

"Ugh. My head hurts." she said as she looked to the village she crashed into. "Sandover Village. Guess I went too far off course."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Ashelin. Daughter of Baron Praxis. And the man who started the war between the Metal Heads and us." said the girl.

"Metal Heads." said Maia as she began to think.

"That's not good. Should Metal Heads be attacking, they may end up coming for us." said Maia.

"I agree that we must fight back. But how can we? I don't even have any weapons. And I'm still in training to master Eco." said Naruto.

"I understand that. But we need to help them." said Maia.

"I need to speak with Samos. He will help me." said Ashelin as she got up and only to drop back down when she took a step forward.

Looking to what was wrong, she found that her ankle was twisted. Naruto sat her back down as she lifted her pant leg. The ankle was swollen and looking rather bad. But as he was about to use Green Eco to help her, Samos came into the picture.

"Don't." he barked.

"But she needs help." said Naruto.

"That she does. But you can't use Green Eco on her. You'd end up giving her Eco poisoning. These types of injuries are to have time as their healing factor." said Samos.

"But you said that Green Eco can heal any wound." said Naruto only to be hit in the head by Samos' walking stick.

"That is the type of attitude that will get you killed my dear boy. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon. Let her ankle heal." said Samos.

"Okay. I'll do that." said Naruto as he helped Ashelin up onto his back.

"Ashelin. You will stay with Naruto here. He will assist with anything you ask for. As long as it is within merit. And Naruto?" asked Samos with Naruto looking to him. "Don't get any ideas."

"What?" asked Naruto only to slightly blush when he felt Ashelin's chest against his back. "I'd never do that."

"I hope not young man. You may be a teen, but you're still not old enough to start a family." said Samos walking off but not before stopping. "Oh yeah. I've sent some old Precursor technology to your house. Try keep yourself entertained with that."

"What am I going to do with some metal?" asked Naruto.

"That's up to you." said Samos walking away only for Naruto to click his tongue.

Both him and Maia walked to the house where they got Ashelin aquainted with the others living in the house. Tayuya and Kin. Setting Ashelin in the one room, Naruto opened his doors to find the stuff Samos told him about, sitting in a crate by his table.

Thinking on that he'd just throw it out, Naruto moved to the crate and grabbed it. But when he touched the one Precursor tech, he watched as it powered up. Setting the crate down, he began to think. He remembered a dream he had where he was using a weapon of some kind. And then it hit him. With just a vague dream and a very poorly made plan in his head, Naruto sat down and began to draw up some plans one what to make from the shit Samos gave him in this crate.

He also needed to find a way to monitor how much Eco he had left. With those two ideas in his head, he set to work.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has now begun to learn how to use Dark Eco thanks to Maia teaching him instead of Samos teaching him in Red Eco. But that is not all that has happened. Ashelin has made her presence known to the group by crashing into the village.**

 **With Ashelin now living with Naruto in order to recooperate and walk again, she bides her time until her leg is healed. But Naruto has now gotten a whole bunch of junk from Samos. Deciding to throw it away he goes to do just that only to remember of his dream. Deciding to keep the stuff, Naruto begins to draw up the plans for the two ideas he has.**

 **Chapter 5: Red Eco Rocks.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Red Eco Rocks

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Sage Of The Six Elements.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learnt how to use Dark Eco thanks to Maia training him when Samos decided to make her train him as his Dark Eco was becoming slightly unstable.**

 **While they were training, Naruto and Maia met with Ashelin Praxis. Daughter of Baron Praxis, the man who started the war between them and the Metal Heads.**

 **With Naruto deciding to further his training, he moves on to learn Red Eco.**

 **And I apologize for making you wait for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Red Eco Rocks.

It had been a while since Naruto began tinckering on his little project. The very concept still locked within Naruto's head as he worked relentlessly on his project. He knew that by having this, he'd be stronger. Nothing would be able to stop him. Besides. Precursor technology was extremely powerful. So using it to create this was the best course of action. Any metal would do as well.

But Naruto wanted this one to be special. He even had placed in a special device to ensure he and his bloodline was the only ones to use this type of weapon. Or weapons the way he was going.

But as he worked on his little project, a knock on the door sounded and Samos was heard coming into the room. Then came Maia's voice telling Samos that Naruto was in his study. Working on his Science project.

The door flew open to reveal the aged sage. And he looked to be in a rather unhappy state.

"Where were you? You were supposed to meet me at our usual spot 3 hours ago." snapped Samos.

"But I still have..." trailed Naruto looking to the clock in the room and found it to be already 10 o'clock. "Woops. Sorry. Got caught in the moment that I forgot."

Samos meerly sighed as he looked at the young boy before him.

"Let's just get moving." said Samos sighing as he walked outside the house with Naruto in tow.

Maia told Naruto to train hard and do his best while Ashelin tagged along to see how much of a fail he would make.

Getting to their usual meeting spot, Samos got the training underway.

"Alright Naruto. Seeing that yesterday you learnt how to use Dark Eco. We will be training you to use Red Eco." stated Samos with Naruto nodding his head.

"Got it." said Naruto getting serious.

"Red Eco is the physical manifestation of strength and power. Unlike Yellow Eco, which takes a distance attack. Red Eco bolsters the user's strength and force. Though it is rather taxing in terms of recoil. It is powerful. Try focusing your mind to use your Red Eco. Picture yourself getting stronger to get the feel for it." stated Samos with Naruto nodding his head.

Closing his eyes, he pictured himself stronger but not overly power. And much like how he did, he was able to find the feel for it. Opening his eyes, he found his body to be glowing a red colour. He could feel his muscle fibres growing even more stronger and reinforced. He felt like his striking power was beyond anything he could ever imagine.

Samos smiled as he pointed at a rock.

"Now strike the rock." said Samos.

Walking to the rock, Naruto reared a fist back and slammed his hand into the rock. To his amazement along with Ashelin. The rock shattered into meer pebbles. Amazed by the strength of Red Eco. Naruto raised a foot and slammed it onto the ground and to his surprise, a massive crater was kicked up as a result.

Samos was incredibly stunned. The sheer growth and rate of how Naruto was growing his power was astounding. It was like he was born a genius. That fact was growing more and more apparent with the rate Naruto was going. His intelect was so strong, there may be a way for Naruto to learn brand new ways of using Eco. Like Samos never even imagined. But then again, what Naruto went through must've been a result of this.

Maturing at such an alarming rate. Samos smiled to Naruto before dissmissing him, Naruto thanked him for training him. Alright! Another form of Eco had been mastered. He already learned how to use Green Eco, Dark Eco and now he had learned how to use Red Eco.

Halfway there. He was half way to his goal. But he felt there was something he needed to do. Thinking on it, he realised. He needed some small Eco crystals for his project. Making his way to Keira, he knocked on her door to find her working on a sky car.

"Oh, Naruto. What's up?" asked Keira looking to the man she was crushing on.

"Just wanted to ask you for some Eco Crystals. You know, the ones which can absorb and hold Eco." said Naruto with Keira looking about her shop.

"I know I have some around here." she said as she rummaged through the boxes she had.

Looking about, Naruto found various tools laying about or hanging up. He had to admit one thing about Keira. She sure knew how to work on a car. But he then thought back to when he was still in the Elemental Nations. If he was still there, he'd never even have known that such technology existed. Cars that flew in the sky, weapons out of one's own dreams. Everything was beyond what he imagined. Yet here he was, this technology being made accessable to him. Him using such technology to create something useful to him. But that wasn't all he found in Keira's store.

A few crates of Eco canisters lay near the one table. Full of the types of Eco there was. Ranging from Red through to Dark. He had never seen a Light Eco canister and he didn't know how to implement it into his little project. Grabbing the box as Keira finally found what she was after, she turned to find Naruto with the box in his hands.

"Ah, sorry. But can I use this please?" asked Naruto with Keira holding up a large white Eco Crystal.

"Sure, I'm not using them anyway." said Keira as she layed the crystal ontop of the crate in Naruto's hands.

"Thanks again Keira. I owe you one." said Naruto smiling to her before walking out the shop and to his room.

Finally reaching his study. He set the crate down and began to chizel away at the Eco Crystal. He had a specific means for this type of crystal. With the thing he was working on, he was hoping that it would do what he wanted it to do. Once he had 6 Eco shards that were the same size, he grabbed a few empty shells he had previously made and a Red Eco canister. Carefully pouring the liquid into each shell, he ensured they were properly sealed before repeating the process. He wanted to ensure he had enough. When he ran out of Red Eco, he moved onto the colour being Yellow.

After a few hours, he heard Tayuya and Kin call him. Saying that Dinner was ready. Stopping there for the time being, Naruto left his study and headed to the dining room to find everyone there already.

Sitting down and eating, Naruto listened to everyone as they ate. Kin looked to Naruto and coughed into her hand.

"So, Naruto. How's your little project coming?" asked Kin.

"Coming along well. Almost finished with it." said Naruto.

"That's brilliant. I sure hope it is a good result." said Kin only to feel Tayuya run her hand along her back making her shiver.

"I'll show you a good result after this." purred Tayuya as she licked her lips making Kin blush.

Shaking his head as he ate, Naruto found Maia to be shooting her eyes from him to a random spot in the room. Naruto knew what was going on here. Maia was into Naruto. And frankly, he found her to be equally attractive as well.

When dinner was done, Naruto returned to his study and began to work on his project. He was at the home stretch now. Almost done. He just had to see if it would work and then he'd be golden. He even installed a special device that should he run out, the device would use his own Eco as a reserve to do what it was intended to do. As well as a holovision monitor to keep track of his current Eco levels.

With this device, nothing was going to stop him. He couldn't always rely on his fists. Yes he enjoyed punching things, but he felt he needed to have a one up if you would.

It was already late into the night, and everyone was already asleep. But Naruto wasn't. He had finally completed it. He actually finished creating his project. It looked so elegant and gorgeous. Sliding the two items onto his wrists, he breathed a breath of air to prepare what he was about to do.

Flicking his wrists, the small bracelets activated and extended to become burnt gold gauntlets with two holes coming out the front, just above the knuckles. Flicking his wrists again, the gauntlets disassembled to form the bracelets once more.

Picking up one of the belts with shells on it, he flicked his one wrist and the gauntlet was once more shown. Sliding in the belt, he got ready. Rearing a punch back, he thrusted the fist forward and watched as a shot ripped through the study and a hole formed in the wall. Luckily the study was sound proofed so he didn't have to worry about waking everyone.

Smiling at his success, he disengaged the gauntlet and gave a sigh of success.

"I did it. I have finally created something to aid me in my journey." said Naruto before thinking. "Maybe I should name these bad boys."

Thinking on it, Naruto soon found the perfect name for these weapons. And then he found the perfect name for them.

"From this day on. You shall be named: Ember Celica." said Naruto before yawning.

Some sleep sounded good right about now. Switching off everything, he walked out the study and retired to his room. He had a big day tomorrow. Who knew what Eco type he'd learn. But he was excited to know.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has harnessed the power of Red Eco and is now proficient in it. Scaring Samos at how fast his growth and rate he is learning how to use the powers of Eco.**

 **But that wasn't all. Creating a new type of weapon, Naruto now has a means to combine both weapons and punching. Naming the finished product of his project, Ember Celica, he can't wait to test what it does to an enemy.**

 **Chapter 6: Energy Of Movement.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
